


Wrapping Skills

by raigerr



Series: Aokaga Short Stories [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigerr/pseuds/raigerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift wrapping is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> Written as a christmas fic but didn't post it until now.  
> Kinda works anyways :)

Kagami walked out from the kitchen and made his way over to where Aomine was sitting wrapping gifts on the floor in the living room.

“Oi, you done with the wrapping yet?”

As soon as the question left he could see Aomine’s shoulders tense and only a low murmur of a small ‘yeah’ was heard. Curious by the reaction, Kagami looked over the other’s shoulders and what he saw made him stop right in his tracks. 

In front of him laid the most ugliest and messiest wrapped gifts he had ever seen. Some of the wrinkled paper were torn different places, holes patched up with smaller pieces of paper, the ribbons was just a tangle of mess and there was tape _everywhere._

Kagami couldn’t suppress the loud snort that escaped him. “What the hell is this, Aho? That looks horrible!” he managed to say before laughing took over. Aomine turned around and glared at the redhead, his cheeks supporting a soft blush. “Shut up, bastard! Like you could do any better!” Aomine growled crossing his arms and turned back around. 

Kagami’s laugher slowly died out as he took in what the other had just said. Was that a challenge he heard? 

Grinning, he sat down on the opposite side of the table and tore open one of the messy wrapped presents. Aomine was leaning against the couch looking really annoyed and insulted, and Kagami could swear a small pout was present as well. 

“Let me show you how it’s done.”

\- - - - -

An hour later the grin on the redhead’s face had been replaced by a deep, frustrated frown. Aomine on the other hand, now leaning on the table resting his shin in his palm, was smirking as if he hadn’t messed up earlier at all.

Beside Kagami there was a huge pile of crumpled paper, ribbons and other decoration and it was growing at a rapid speed. Even his arms were covered in tape and stickers. It looked hilarious, but Aomine also thought he looked cute in the current state. “Not as easy as it seems is it, Taiga?” Aomine snickered at the growl he got in return, totally enjoying the pure look of frustration on the other.

After a couple of other tries, Kagami got fed up and slammed the scissor and tape on the table and headed for the kitchen. “Screw this, we’ll just put them in plastic bags!” he said. He could hear Aomine laughing as he walked over to the kitchen drawer where the bags were stashed. 

“I told you so.” Aomine called after Kagami, earning him a cookie thrown at him; hitting Aomine right in the face.


End file.
